fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ling Shifu
Ling Shifu (玲 師父 Ling Shifu for the Chinese pronunciation) is a member of the independant guild Unchained Soul as well as a member of The Wardens. His clever mind, mastery of martial arts and his more than impressive medical abilities have been beneficial to both groups. Appearance He has light brown eyes, and has tinted hair tied to the side in a pony tail with two orange ribbons, one tying the hair altogether, and another a few inches down wrapping for a few inches. He wears a farmer's hat and outfit along with grey tights with a white-and-grey striped pattern at the bottom and has white socks with black shoes curved a bit upward at the ends. He has fingerless gloves and carries around a red pole as his weapon. He has a belt aroung his waiste with a Ying-Yang sign in the middle. At the side of the belt is a long pocket he keeps his pole in after he folds it. He also carries a set of Twin Dao Swords at his back as well. Personality Ling is generally calm and collected in almost any situation, seldomly shouting or gets angry whether in battle or when talking to other people although he has been shown to get irratated at times. He is generally polite especially to his superiors although he talks to Ryuunosuke on equal terms. He is wise and clever and as such, he's unbelievably good at finding a solution if he gives it enough thought. As a teacher, whether for short term or long term, Ling is fair yet strict. History Ling was born and raised in the Crescent Archipalego, more specfically Dragon Sword Island. His parents taught him the basics of martial arts and he showed a great appitude for it, enough for a man who was one of the Wardens of the time became impressed with him and offered to be his master and the position of being a future Warden. Equipment Bo Staff: '''Ling's weapon of choice. It was given to him by his former master and he has used it ever since. Ren's modifications to it have increased the durability of it to the point of near indestructability. Another feature included on this staff is the several seal markings on it which allows Ling to use his Sealing Magic through it. '''Twin Dao Swords: '''Besides a Bo staff, Ling is also proficient in the use of swords especially when he decides to fight more ferociously. They are moderately curved and single-edged, though it also has a few inches of the leading back edge sharpened as well. The moderate curve allows them to be reasonably effective in the thrust. The hilts are canted, curving in the opposite direction as the blade, which improves handling in some forms of cuts and thrusts. The two swords Ling uses have specially shaped guards that allowed both blades to be sheathed in a single scabbard. Like the Bo staff, it is quite common for Ling to use his Sealing magic on it for use in combat. '''Magic Candy Dispenser: '''Sort of like his trademark item where he shoots the candy from the dispenser into his mouth. However, unlike normal ones, this carries candy that replenishes magic energy and is quite useful and in Ling's opinion, tasty. Abilities '''Immense Physical Prowess: As his teacher put strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Ling has been trained to a high point of human physical potential. This has come from over 15 years of strict training. In the human body, there are three basic typed of muscles. Red muscles which have a lot of stanima but not much power, White muscles which have a lot of power but not much stanima, and pink muscles which have a lot of both stanima and strength. Knowing that, Ling decided to turn all his muscle into pink tissue, reaching the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to an extremely high level to the point of crushing steel with his bare hands. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. With his great speed, he was able to save a kid from a falling boulder across a long distance, Medical Master: His medical skills are such that he is renowned for being able to heal seemingly any injury, new or old, even to the point of saving lives most doctors would deem lost causes. He also can reset and fix bones with ease. His skills in the medical field are so great that he was able to save a soldier's life while the latter had a hole in his side while using what limited tools he had, most of them not even medical tools. Using various ancient techniques, he can easily sooth away pain from most injuries. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure and ki points with needles to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. He is also very capable in herbal remedies, regularly using them to help those in pain. Master Bojutsu User: '''Ling has shown the most mastery in the art of the Bo Staff. His style while using it is in medium range attacks to keep distance from the opponent while dealing damage to the enemy. Combining it with his knowledge of the human body, he also can disable his opponents quite easily and restrict their movements. He also combines it with his Elemental Martial Arts to add elemental properties. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Ling has also developed masterful skill in swordsmanship, and he specialized in dual wielding swordplay, using a set of dao blades, skills he gained after being trained by a swords master. He has shown to have been able to fight multiple experienced soldiers with just his two blades and without magic. Combining this with his knowledge of the human body, he knows which parts of the body would have more of an effect if it were cut. Usually however, he combines his swordsmanship with his Elemental Martial Arts, most of the time combining his techiniques with Fire, Water, and Air. '''Weapons Master: '''While he is most proficient with a Bo Staff or swords, Ling has also shown to have mastered most close range weaponry. He's even been shown to be lethal with dull utensils such as wooden spoons. Basically, he can turn most objects into something deadly. With remarkable dexterity, he is even able to wield weapons with his feet as effectively as his hand when needed to like when his hands were locked up in strong restraints. In all the fights he has been in, he has yet to be seen receiving any major injuries even against other master-class weapon-users although that may also have to do with his medical abilities. '''Keen Intellect and Master Tactician: Ling has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there after observing the area around him or after listening to a conversation. In battle, he is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Ling is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal. This type of mentality is the reason for him turning his all of his body muscle into pink muscle, which normally is in small quantities of the human body. Elemental Martial Arts : 'Ling is one of the few people who can use all 4 elements with his martial arts. He generally fights in a style that suits the current element he's using. When using fire, he normally attacks in a merciless style, not allowing his opponent any time to fight back by using several quick yet powerful strikes in sucession before following it up with more. When he uses the earth element, he follows a more defensive and reserved fighting style, letting his defense wear out his opponent. When using water, Ling's attacks have more of a flow to them and are primarily used to turn an opponent's strikes against them or to get around a defense. When he uses the air element, he fights with a more acrobatic style normally using a strong hit and run tactic to both tire out and annoy his opponent. Sometimes he uses the earth and air fighting styes to figure out his opponent. 'Sealing Magic : 'One of Ling's primary magics which he more frequently uses through his Bo Staff which has several seal markings. With this magic, Ling can seal away objects and even most medium or long range attacks into the markings. At the same time, he can unseal them and release them. The only thing he can't seal is living beings like animals or people. *'Sealing Fist: 'Sealing Fist is a specific branch of Sealing Magic directed solely towards the sealing of one's own magical power. Through combining rotations and palm strikes with a specific amount of magical energy, Ling can create a finely controlled, continuous rotation of magical energy. Whenever striking an opponent, Ling doesn't necessarily "seal" magical energy, but rather, disables it completely. This is a result of the impact of the strike itself. Once making contact with the victim, magical energy running through that part of the body, and Ling's own magical energy collide. Due to the higher rotational force of the his own magical energy, it overwhelms the opponent and causes it to disperse, thus causing a large amount of pain and reduction in magical power. 'Choice Magic: Ling uses this magic coincidently with Sealing Magic and seals a good deal of the choice selections he creates into the seal marks for later use so he won't have to write it right then and there. The selections tend to be cruel and painful to his victim and that's why he doesn't use it on normal people too much. Besides in combat, he normally uses it in interrogations. Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Independent Mage Category:Warden Category:Unchained Soul Category:Staff User Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user Category:Males Category:Unchained Soul Members